


I don't know what I'm calling you yet. (read the summary)

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that pair of signing underwear Adam got from Ellen? Yeah. Those. Then Shevine. Because Blake wants to see them. And then James makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what I'm calling you yet. (read the summary)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Allie for the idea after watching that episode of Ellen. If you'd like to suggest a title, please comment.

Blake turned off the tv and picked up his phone to text Adam. "I see you got a new pair of underwear. Can you model it for me sometime? ;)" Before he could put his phone down, Adam had sent his response. "Asshole, you just wanna touch my ass." "And other things," Blake sent back, wishing he was closer to Los Angeles. "They better be going on tour with you," he added, hoping he would get to see the singing underwear from Ellen when Maroon 5 played in Oklahoma.

******

The bus parked outside of the venue in Tulsa next to a beat up truck with a cowboy inside. Adam practically bolted from the bus to get to Blake. He pulled open the driver's side door and jumped into Blake's waiting lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I missed you," Adam said, kissing the man underneath him. "Special delivery," came a voice from behind the truck. They broke apart in time to see James dropping Adam's bag into the truck bed. "Have fun, boys," he said, picking up his tennis racket and getting into the back of a cab and speeding off. Adam slid from Blake's lap onto the seat. "Ready to come home?" Blake asked, putting the car into drive.

Adam nodded. They filled the drive discussing tour plans and future albums. The reason for their separation for weeks upon weeks was so they could make music or perform. They accepted it, even though it meant time apart. But their post-tour reunions were something they looked forward to. Days and nights like these where they were close to each other and could see each other proved to be some of their favorite moments. After three very quick hours with a lot of talking and some gentle rubbing of arms and legs, Blake’s truck screeched to a halt in the gravel of his driveway. 

Adam climbed back into his favorite seat. They pressed their foreheads together, lips meeting. “I miss being able to do this,” Adam said, running his fingers through Blake's curls. “It’s the shampoo, I reckon,” he responded, laughing. “That’s what makes it so soft. You on the other hand…” Blake trailed off, running his fingers against Adam's scruffy jaw. “Do I smell?” Adam interrupted, smelling himself. Blake leaned into Adam’s neck and sniffed. “I like it,” he said wrapping his arms tighter around Adam’s waist. “I can tell,” Adam replied, grinding his hips into Blake’s. He groaned then climbed out of the truck with Adam still wrapped around him. 

With the promise of a show afterwards, Adam went to take a shower. "Can you get my charger from my bag?" Adam asked from the bathroom, drying himself off after what felt like his first real shower in days. Blake pulled Adam's bag towards him to look. He found the charger shoved into the corner, along with an apparent present for himself. "Can I open my present?" Blake called out, throwing the charger on the bed. "What present?" Adam asked, drying his hair as he walked nakedly into the room. He held the present up for Adam, who shrugged. Flipping the present over, he noticed an attached letter that read, "Dear Blake, I know Adam won't remember these, but I'm sure you could find a use for them. -James." He tore the present open to find the singing underwear. He stole a glance at Adam’s naked body. "Come here and put these on." Adam shook his head in disbelief, remembering their previous conversation. The second he had slipped the material over his hips, the underwear was singing. Blake had resisted touching that booty for far too long . A massive pair of firm hands pulled Adam down to the floor. Moves Like Jagger played again. He positioned himself on top of Blake and stared into those baby blue eyes. Blake grinned and with one hand he reached down to grab that ass again and with the other he pulled him in for a kiss. Twice more Blake caused his ass to sing. Adam kissed Blake once more, planted his hands on either side of Blake’s head and lifted his ass away from reach. Blake reached for his shoulders, trying restore their physical connection. When Adam’s muscles locked into place, Blake questioned, “Are you using yoga against me?” “Would I use downward dog against you? No. I wouldn’t. I’d do this.” Adam grunted and lifted himself into a handstand. He lowered himself, gave Blake a quick kiss before lifting himself back up and wiggling his eyebrows at his lover. He swung his legs down and his knees landed on either side of Blake’s hips. “Now, did you get enough of my singing underwear?” “As much as I like them,” Blake growled, “I prefer you naked.” Adam smiled and put Blake’s hands on the elastic of the underwear. Adam lifted his hips from Blake’s lap slowly, while Blake pulled his underwear down, freeing his now hard cock. “Is this the show I was getting?” Blake asked, reaching between them to stroke Adam. 

"It wasn't," Adam answered, moving down to Blake's feet. "But you are still wearing clothes. For the show to really be fun, I need you naked too." He pulled off Blake's boots and socks. He leaned forward, grinning, unbuckling and unzipping his jeans, slowly removing them. Looking Blake in his eyes, he ran his hands up his legs and planted a kiss on the inside of each of his thighs. Blake groaned when Adam's hands reached his hips. A wicked glint danced over Adam's eyes as he slid his fingers into Blake's underwear. He licked his lips and pressed them to the fabric-covered dick. Blake inhaled when Adam ran the length of his mouth over his concealed length. Adam did another handstand and twisted himself around so Blake was staring at his dick. When he dropped to his knees again, it was Adam's turn to inhale. Blake felt he had no other choice but to push Adam's ass down and take him into his mouth. He lifted his hips when he felt Adam's hands slide down his legs freeing his engorged cock. Adam returned his mouth to Blake and they matched each other’s pace. It seemed as if they were each trying to get the other to reach orgasm first. At precisely the same moment, their cock slipped from its sucker's mouth as they came together, panting. Adam rolled off Blake and asked, "Is that a good enough show for you?" "It'll do for now," Blake responded, spinning Adam around and pulling him in for a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you dead because of the naked yoga? Because I am.
> 
> Do you have a suggestion for a title? If so, please comment. I might just call it Ass with Jagger...and that's a terrible title.


End file.
